Torn
by biznotch
Summary: Harry/Cho fanfic. Rated R for later Chapters. May have slash in later chapters. Cho has to learn how she feels about Harry and Cedric and what to do about those feelings (yeah I know it sounds corny...)
1. Chapter 1Lions and Badgers

A/N-This is my first fanfic so just tell me what you really think-dont sugarcoat it. If you think it sucks, just tell me ok? Oh and I normally would've done slash *evil cackle* but my friend did a fic of Harry and Cho and I thought it was wonderful so I decided to try to make one too.   
  
Disclaimer-We all know that none of these characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling (though I would like to take some of them as my own...)  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
She flopped down on one of the blue couches with bronze trim and looked around the room. The dark blue wallpaper, bronze rugs, little ravens all over everything and the huge picture of Rawana Ravenclaw that hung over the fireplace which had a blazing fire in it. Every thing was blue in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Just like my mood, Cho thought dismally. Here it was a perfect winter day where she could be outside enjoying herself like everyone else. But no, everything had to be so complicated.  
  
I'm a Ravenclaw! Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart! If I'm so smart, why dont I even know how I feel? A very good question indeed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Cedric and Cho were kissing on the Hogwarts grounds on a chilly winter day.  
  
"Oh Cedric, please be careful tomarrow. You know I'd never want you to get hurt," Cho said inturupting the snogfest.  
  
"I know how you feel about me doing this tournament but we've talked about this before. It's a chance for me to finally prove myself," replied Cedric.  
  
"I know...dont get hurt! I dont know what I would do without you!"  
  
"Come on...cheer up...I know you're a strong person. And if I dont come out of this alive-"  
  
"Dont...shh..." she said as she placed a finger over his lips, "dont even think that." As she was saying this, a single tear trickled down her cheek. "You're such a strong person too. Thats how I know you'll do great. Its just...I...well...just be careful..."  
  
"I will-I promise," said Cedric wiping away her tear, "But even if I...you know..stay stron and move on. I wouldn't want you to waste your life on a memory of me."  
  
"I love you, always know that," said Cho with tears now streaming down her cheeks, "I would never, ever forget you."  
  
"I know...and I'll love you until the stars turn cold."  
  
"Oh Cedric!"  
  
And they kissed passionately. Snogged like there was no tomarrow.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Tears were now finding their way down Cho's cheeks as she thought of Cedric. Gone...too early. But now she was torn. Torn between him and...Harry. SHe knew Harry liked her. Last year he even asked her to the Yule Ball. Sure he was sweet and kind and even handsome in a way but a part of her felt guilty for liking Harry.  
  
She loved Cedric. Even now when hes gone, a part of her heart still belonged to him. But he even said to move on...but was she ready? Was it too early? It had been nearly a year since Cedric's death...was she moving on too fast?  
  
Or was she simply trying to fill the empty part of her that was Cedric's with Harry? But she did like Harry, really. Oh it was much too confusing!  
  
Ugh! I cant think about this now, I'll think about it tomarrow, Cho thought out of sheer frustration, I'll just go to bed and think of it in the morning...  
  
But she didnt have to wait until morning to think about it... 


	2. Chapter 2Dreeeaaaams

A/N-This is my first fanfic so just tell me what you really think-dont sugarcoat it. If you think it sucks, just tell me ok? Oh and I normally would've done slash *evil cackle* but my friend did a fic of Harry and Cho and I thought it was wonderful so I decided to try to make one too.   
  
Disclaimer-We all know that none of these characters are mine. They all belong to J.K. Rowling (though I would like to take some of them as my own...)  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
That night Cho did a lot of tossing and turning. Whenever she would fall asleep, she would wake a little while afterwards. Too many thoughts were running through her mind to get a good nights rest.  
  
When she finally started to get some sleep, she started having dreams that switched rapidly. Almost like when you flip through channels when nothing is on...But they really weren't dreams. More like memories. There she was when she first met Cedric. Then it switched to when they started going out, their first kiss, last year at the Yule Ball, Quidditch matches against each other and other little memories of him and her together. Then flashes of Harry started coming in. His vibrant green eyes, messy hair and so on. Then there was a flash of yellow light and Cedric walked foward.  
  
"Cho, I love you and I know you love me. Remember we promised that we always would love eachother? I know I'll always be in your heart so its ok. I told you I would want you to move on, dont waste your life. Just remember that I love ou and you'll be fine. I'll protect you and watch over you, always."  
  
Then he was gone, just as fast as he showed up. Gone in a flash...  
  
Cho awoke with a start She looked at her watch. 5am on a Saturday? 'Whats wrong with me?' She was still half awake when she stumbled into the Common Room, which of course was deserted this early on a Saturday.  
  
Cho dropped into a chair by the fire that was still blazing and thought about her dream. Cedric had actually come to her in a dream and gave her guidence! How many times had she wished for that? About a million...She knew that he wanted the best for her...but in a way she still felt guilty for liking someone else. But he had told her to move on...'I'm ready' Cho thought, 'I know now what I must do' and she headed down to the Great Hall to find Harry (and some breakfast). 


	3. Chapter 3Deep Breath

-Chapter 3-Deep Breath  
  
Cho went back to her room to get changed and then headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
Should I go up to him during breakfast? At his table? Or wait until everyone is heading out? Cho thought on her way down, Oh I'll think about it when I finish breakfast!  
  
When she finally reached the Great Hall she searched the Hall for Harry. There he was sitting next to that Weasley. His name beagan with an R...Ralph? Wait-no-Ron...yeah thats the one. He was also sitting next to that Hermione girl...he always hung out with her. He didnt like her did he? Oh he better not! Cho thought with a twinge of jealousy. Then those brillient green eyes flashed her way. Her heart skipped a beat and shw quickley looked at something else. Then she quickley walked to the Ravenclaw table and ate breakfast.  
  
Throughout breakfast there were more quick glances Harry's way. I can go up to him. What am I so scared about? Deep breath...ok ready... Then she rose from her seat and headed towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
When she got there, Ron and Hermione were bickering amoungst eachother and Harry just had a tired look upon his face as if to say 'here we go again...' No one seemed to notice her standing there. So finally she got up the courage to to 'Ahem...Harry?'  
  
Harry turned around, obviousley surprised to see her standing there. 'Er...um...hi...er,' he finally managed to say but with great difficulty.  
  
'Um...I was wondering...well...I ...can I talk to you...alone?' There was a little 'oooo' from Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry glanced their way and then said 'Sure."  
  
They walked out of the Great Hall and walked down a corridor a little ways. Harry looked somewhat confused and then asked 'So...er...wat did you want to talk to me about?'  
  
'I know this might seem....akward...but Harry-I like you.'  
  
When he heard this he nearly fell over. 'Um...er...yeah....what?'  
  
Cho was no blushing and getting all flustered. 'I like you. I've just felt guilty...Cedric died a-' she paused for a minute and looked away, 'I'm sorry...but he...you know...you were there...only a little while ago. I guess I didnt know if I should move on just yet...but I think its time that I did...'  
  
Harry seemed to be at a loss for words and then said bluntly, 'Are you asking me out?'  
  
'Er...well...yes...that is if you want to date me...'  
  
'Of course! I mean, yes. I would love to go out with you.'  
  
'Oh Harry!' and she gave him a great hug. 'I feel so much better now that I've actually asked you!'  
  
'I'm glad that you asked me!' Harry said with a little chuckle, 'I didnt think you would every like me.'  
  
'Should we go back to the Great Hall now? Ron and Hermione will be wondering waht has happened to you.'  
  
'Yeah, lets go.'  
  
As they walked close together back to the Great Hall, their hands found eachother. So they walked, hand-in-hand, back to the Great Hall. When they got there, they went to their separate tables and acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
When Harry sat down, Ron and Hermione started firing questions at him. He couldnt pick which one to answer first and plus they were getting all jumbled together with them talking at the same time. 'Whoa-hold on! Just one question at a time!'  
  
Ron blurted out, 'What did she want?'  
  
'To talk'  
  
'I know that much! But what about?'  
  
'Me and her.'  
  
Now Hermione piped in, 'Together? You two are going out?'  
  
Harry started blushing and finally said 'yes.'  
  
'You owe me 2 Sickles Hermione!'  
  
'Argh...fine...'  
  
'I knew it! So-excited?' Ron said after collecting his prize money.  
  
'What do you think? Of course I am! I've liked her for a long time. Didnt ever know she liked me.'  
  
'Me either...thought she was still hung up on Cedric...' Ron said.  
  
'Come on you two! We have double potions! If we're late, Snape will kill us for sure!' Hermione said after glancing at the clock.  
  
After much grumbling they finally got up and headed out of the Great Hall. Harry glanced at Cho who smiled and waved. He wasved back to her. 'Oh brother...' Hermione mumbled under her breath.  
  
'What was that Hermione?' Harry asked.   
  
'Nothing...lets go.' 


	4. Chapter 4Finally

A/N-Thanks to everyone who reveiwed to this! I'm glad that you like my fanfic so far. I know I've waited a long time with this one but finally-heres Chapter 4!   
  
Warning-This chapter contains a make-out session. If you dont like it, dont read it ok?  
  
Chapter 4-Finally  
  
A few weeks had passed since Harry and Cho had started going out. But they had both been so busy and had barley seen eachother so Harry and Cho planned to meet in the Great Hall during lunch and go somewhere from there. Harry said nothing about this to Ron or Hermione, it would only result in more sarcastic comments and teasing. So Harry went to lunch as if nothing was going on.  
  
Cho was doing the same thing. She constantly checked the clock, counting down the seconds remaining until their meeting. Ugh! Why is time just crawling by? Cho thought impatiently. Argh who cares, I'm going now! And with that, she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and waited outside it's doors for Harry.  
  
Once Harry saw Cho go out of the Hall, he quickly made up an excuse about having to use the bathroom or something and went to find Cho. Once he got to the doorway, he saw her waiting there for him.  
  
"Harry! I've missed you so much!" Cho said as she hugged him tightly and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I've missed you too," Harry said, slightly surprised by the greeting but excited at the same time. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.  
  
"Lets go somewhere...else," she said after thinking a little while.  
  
They quickly walked, hand-in-hand, trying to find somewhere more private where it could be just the two of them. They finally decided to go to the third floor. No one ever went there. They'd just have to watch out for Mr. Filch and his cat.  
  
When they reached the third floor, Harry opened one of the locked doors and they went inside the abandoned room. Then they put a soundproof charm on the door and a locking spell that made it so no one would be able to open it.  
  
Then they just stood there. An akward silence took over while they were trying to think of what to do next. It was finally Cho that said, "So..."  
  
"Er...how've you been?" Harry asked, trying to stay away from silence.  
  
Cho started chattering on about classes and such, not really paying attention to what she was saying. She was more focused on Harry. The way he rustled his hair, fixed his glasses when they were already in place, or kept taking his hands out of his pockets and then putting them back in two seconds later. She loved all these little things he did and couldn't take her eyes off of him or stop thinking about him.  
  
Harry tried to listen to Cho-really he did-but he was too distracted with the thought of kissing her. Damn hormones!  
  
Cho's words were now drifting apart. She started leaning her head towards Harry as he did the same.  
  
"And...I...um..." She closed her eyes and finally their lips touched while an electric feeling spread through Cho. She threw her arms around Harry's neck and started twirling his messy dark hair on her finger. Nothing else mattered right now, it was only the two of them.  
  
Then Harry broke the kiss and started kissing Cho's neck. More lighting bolts shot through her body. She was loving this, never wanting it to end. Harry kissed her again on the lips. She opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue enter. More electricity shot through her body with this.  
  
Then, for some unknown reason, Cho pulled away. Maybe it was because she felt like she was betraying Cedric. Maybe its because she wanted to be a tease, leave Harry with wanting more. Whatever the reason, she pulled away.  
  
"Harry, we should get going...classes must've already started. I love you Harry, really, I do. Its just...we should do this some other time."  
  
"Er...ok. Lets go," Harry said. What had he done wrong? She seemed to have enjoyed it..."Oh and Cho-I love you too."  
  
When Cho heard this her heart nearly stopped. Had she heard him right? "Oh Harry!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Then they walked to their classes even though they were almost over. This has been the best day Cho thought happily as she walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, We'll have to do that again...soon. 


	5. Chapter 5Towards the Perfect Day

A/N-This is pretty boring chapter but its working up to the next chapter. Sorry for the bordom...Again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. It really means a lot to know that you all like it!  
  
Chapter 5-Towards the Perfect Day  
  
Harry sat in his dorm that night thinkg of what had happened earlier. It was almost unbelievable! He and Cho had actually made out! During school at that! Wow, Harry thought, But what went wrong? That was the big question he kept pushing to the back of his mind. She had pulled away...but she also said that she loved him...so nothing really bad could've happened right?   
  
Then something popped into his mind. Valentines Day was coming up soon and this would be perfect for Cho! He got out his quill and some parchment and started to write.  
  
Meanwhile down in the Common Room, Ron and Hermione were discussing Harry.  
  
"You notice how he's always distent now? Like his is somewhere else?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well the O.W.L's are coming up soon...he just might be nervous or something..." Ron said a little unsure the remark he just made.  
  
"Ron stop running fromt he obvious! It's not the O.W.L's he's thinking about! It's Cho!" Hermione said a little frustrated, "Dont you wonder where he was during lunch?"  
  
"You dont mean-"  
  
"Thats exactly what I mean," said Hermione cutting off Ron's sentence, "he was probably with Cho. Thats why he was late to the History of Magic."  
  
"I wish I were..." Ron muttered.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I just said that er...we should just ask Harry about it. He's our best mate isn't he?"  
  
"I suppose you're right..." said Hermione.  
  
"Well come on then, lets ask him," Ron said getting out of his chair.  
  
When they got up to the dorm, they found Harry with a bunch of crumpled parchment all around him. Just as they walked in he crumpled another one and threw it against the wall.  
  
"Er...Harry? What are you up to mate?" Ron asked slowly walking into the room.  
  
"Oh...um...nothing.." said Harry, a bit surprised them standing there, "just trying to make Cho's Valentine's Day present."  
  
"You know that Valentine's Day is a month away right Harry?" Hermione asked.   
  
"At the rate I'm going it's going to take me that long to get it right!" Harry said as he threw another piece of parchment against the wall.  
  
"Well anyway...whree were you during lunch Harry? You never came back from the bathroom," asked Hermione.   
  
"Oh yea..that. I was with Cho," he said. Hermione threw an 'I-told-you-so-glare' at Ron.  
  
"Come on then, tell us the details!" said Ron, more interested now about whether they had kissed or not. "Dont hold out on us now!"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Ok I'll tell you if you really want to know. We went up to the third floor..."  
  
"Harry! Filch could've caught you! You could've gotten detention for being up there! Especially during classes!" Hermione angerly said.  
  
"I know Hermione, but it would've been worth it," Harry said with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Well if it was that good, tell us already!" Ron said growing impatient.  
  
So Harry told them all about him and Cho and how they had made out during lunch. He even them how she had pulled away right when it was getting good and how she said that she loved him and how excited she was when he said that he loved her too. When he was with his story, of course his friends had questions to ask him.  
  
"How was it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"So she just...pulled away?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er...yea...I dont know what I did..." This was definately not the part of the whole thing that he wanted to talk about.   
  
"It probably wasn't you. She probably thought of Cedric or something," Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah Harry, Hermione's right."  
  
"Thanks you guys. Well I have to start working on this again," Harry said while he started to write on yet another piece of parchment.  
  
"Er..Harry? What exactly are you making her?" Ron asked.  
  
"A song."  
  
"Harry thats sweet! She'll love it!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well I'll show it to you guys when I'm done ok?"  
  
"Ok! Bye Harry!" they said as they left the dorm.  
  
Ok back to the song...lets see...I know! I'll write about how I felt before we went out! Then she'll get know better. Wow I actually thoguth of a good idea...Oh I hope she likes it, Harry thought as he started scribbled out what he had previously written and started yet another new song.  
  
The weeks flew by with tons of studying for O.W.L's, classes, Quidditch practices, and even a couple more makeout sessions.Now there was only 3 days until Valentines Day and Harry was finishing his song.   
  
Finally! Perfect! Harry thought as he wrote down the last word to the song, Now...it needs a title..hmm... It took him over a day just to come up with the title! I just have to get everything ready for tomarrow!  
  
Cho was walking towards Potions when Harry caught up to her in the hall.  
  
"Hey Cho!" Harry said when he finally caught up to her.  
  
"Harry! Hi," Cho said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Whats going on?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to know what you were doing tomarrow."  
  
"Nothing...yet."  
  
"Do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me? Like a date?"  
  
"Oh Harry! Of course I will!" Cho said giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Ok! Great! I'll...I'll see you tomarrow," Harry said, relieved that that was done. "Which class are you heading to?"  
  
"Potions...why?"  
  
"I'll walk you there. Here, I'll carry your books," said Harry.  
  
"Why, thank you Harry," said Cho, a little surprised, and gave her books to him.  
  
So he walked her to Potions and they talked about what to do tomarrow at Hogsmeade. After he walked to Potions, he had to run to get to Herbology on time. He just made it when Professor Sprout walked in. That was close, Harry thought as he found his spot between Ron, who gave him a pat on back, and Hermione, who gave him the 'you-were-almost-late-look'.   
  
He barely paid attention to what was happening in class. He was more focused on Cho and tomarrow... 


	6. Chapter 6Harry's Gift

A/N-The song that Harry sings is Dreaming of You written (I think) by Franne Gold and Tom Snow, performed by Selena. I dont claim that as mine either. Also, the spacing is all screwed up, I dont know why. So sorry for it looking so weird right now. Ok, this chapter is really weird...I think I was crazy when I wrote it...not my best chapter ever...  
  
Chapter 6-Harry's Gift  
  
Harry was getting ready for the date at Hogsmeade. He wanted to look great for Cho. Despite all he could, his hair just wouldnt stay flat. Just then, Ron came running into the room.  
  
"Come on Harry! Aren't you dont yet?" he said a little irrated.  
  
"Almost...just hold on a second..." Harry said, still trying to keep his down.  
  
"Harry, you said that a half hour ago! Oh, by the way, its hopeless if you're trying to keep your hair down, mate."  
  
Harry gave up with his hair and finally said, "Ok, I'm coming down."  
  
When he got down to the Common Room Hermione said, "Harry, you look great! So can we hear the song now?"  
  
"Er...ok...just-dont make fun of me ok? I know i cant sing," Harry said a little hesitently, "It's about how I felt before we stared going out...  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too..."  
  
He sang the rest of the song for them, a little embaressed to be saying all of it in front of his friends.  
  
When he was finished, Ron and Hermione were speechless.  
  
"Harry, that was...wow! That was excellent!" Hermione finally managed to say. And she really ment it. It had so much emotion put into it.  
  
"She's right Harry I'm really impressed" Ron said, "I didnt even know you could sing mate! That was great!"  
  
"Thanks you guys...was it really that good?" Harry said humbley.  
  
"Cho will love it! I know she will," Hermione said, "We'd better get going, everyone's going into Hogsmeade soon. Harry, you still have to get Cho."  
  
"Alright, I'll probabaly see you guys in Hogsmeade. If not, I'll tell you all about it later!"  
  
"See you Harry!" they both said as he started to leave, "Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks! Bye," he said when he got to the portrait. Then he hurried to the Great Hall where he was meeting Cho.  
  
When he got to the Great Hall, Cho was already there. She looks beautiful! Harry thought as a dreamy look spread across his face. "Hi Cho!" he said finally.  
  
She turned around at the sound of his voice, "Hello Harry! Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Actually, I have something for you-"  
  
"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have!"  
  
"Well...I cant show you here...lets go out by the lake," he said. He didnt want anyone else to hear him sing his song to Cho.  
  
"Ok..." Cho said, not knowing what to expect.  
  
So they walked out to the lake, where just the year before, Cedric, Harry, Viktor and Fleur had swam in to find someone that ment a lot to them. It was hard to believe it had already been a year. It didnt seem that long ago. Not that long ago, Cedric had still been alive. Today it would've been Cedric and Cho...if only...I shouldn't think like that! This day is about me and Cho, not the past, Harry thought as they sat down in the dewey grass.  
  
"So what did you want to show me Harry?" Cho said, taking Harry away from his thoughts.   
  
"I...I wrote a song for you Cho...just...please dont laugh. I know I cant sing..."  
  
"Harry I would never laugh. Its so sweet that you would write a song for me! I'm sure you dont sound as bad as you hink. Just let me hear it," Cho said, anxious to hear the song.   
  
"Ok," Harry said, "Its called Dreaming of You. Its about how I felt before we went out."  
  
Cho nodded her head. Harry cleared his thoat nervously.  
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close   
  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Corazón  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
Cómo te necesito  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe   
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!"  
  
(Yeah, you didnt know that Harry knew Spanish did you? He's quite fluent in Spanish if you wanted to know. For some strange reason, Harry's voice sounded oddly like Clay Aiken...just to give you an idea of how he sounded-fantastic by the way.)  
  
Cho's reaction was just like Hermione and Ron's had been.  
  
"Harry, that was beautiful! I didnt know you knew any Spanish! I didnt know that you could sing like that either! You have an amazing gift!"  
  
Harry started blushing, "Was it really that good?"  
  
"It was better! Words cant even come close to describing it! I love it Harry!" Cho said.  
  
"Thank you Cho," Harry said. Then Cho leaned over and kissed him. He started running his hands through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They started making out right there on the grounds by the lake. It was Harry this time that pulled away.  
  
"Dont you think we should go into Hogsmeade now? Everyone will already be there."  
  
"Oh yeah...I almost forgot," Cho said, chuckling, "Lets go."  
  
They got up and Harry tried fixing his hair again.  
  
"Harry, I like it when its messy," Cho said.  
  
Harry started running his hand through his hair trying to make it messier. "Better now?"  
  
"Much better," Cho said smiling. 


	7. Chapter 7Valtentine's Day

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long...blame school and practice. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my earlier chapters. I'm so glad everyone is accepting this story. Again, sorry this has taken forever...ugh! spacing is off again...and the italics and everything isnt working...I'll fix it when I get on my other computer...sorry for all of this crap...  
  
Chapter 7-Valentines Day  
  
Cho and Harry walked back up to the castle t see if eeveryone had left yet. Fortunately for them, everyone was still having breakfast.  
  
"Well, want to have some breakfast then I'll meet you when everyone is getting ready to leave?" Cho said, noticing just then that she was hungry.  
  
"Ok," Harry said. THen he leaned over and kissed her lightly. "See you in a few minutes." With that, they headed to their tables.  
  
When Harry sat down, he was surprised to see that Ron and Hermione were actually talking, not fighting and yelling at eachother. They didnt even notice when Harry sat across from them. Then something silver on Hermione's neck caught his eye. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver heart on it and a single diamond dangling in the middle of it.   
  
Harry finally said, "Uh...hi guys. Hope I'm not inturupting anything..."  
  
  
  
Ron blushed at that comment and Hermione said, "Hi Harry! HOw did it go with Cho?"  
  
"We'll get to that later. Where did you get that necklace Hermione?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer. He knew that Ron and Hermione liked eachother. It was really obvious even though they tried to hide it from everyone.  
  
With Harry's question Hermione looked dreamily over at Ron which made him blush even more so his face was now as red as his hair.  
  
"Oh Ron, we can tell him now." Hermione said.  
  
"Um...alright." Ron said nervously.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I are going out," Hermione said not noticing how uncomfortable Ron looked telling Harry about them. "We have been for...how long has it been? 7...no 8 months."  
  
"Really? I knew you guys liked eachother but I didnt know you've been going out that long," Harry said. "Ron, that necklace you got her is great, mate."  
  
"Thanks Harry. I looked forever for it," Ron said no longer nervous. "Anyway, now that you know and everything, we want to know how it went with Cho."  
  
"Yeah Harry, you haven't told us yet," Hermione said.  
  
  
  
"Great! She loved the song and she said I sang wonderfully."  
  
"Thats wonderful mate," Ron said slapping him on the back as guys tend to do.  
  
"Yeah then we made out right there next to the lake," Harry said. He sighed and went on, "I can tell today is going to be the best day of my life."  
  
"So where are you taking her in Hogsmeade? Any idea yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well she's been talking about this place, Madam Puddifoot's...Have you guys heard of it?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron had a blank look on his face and shook his head while Hermione smiled and nodded her head eagerly.  
  
"Everyon talks about it in the girl's bathroom. It's supposed to be really nice, especially on Valentine's Day. They say there's little cherubs that throw pink confetti," Hermione paused to sigh and then continued with a dreamy look on her face, "I would love to go there..."  
  
When she said that, Harry kicked Ron under the table.  
  
"Harry! What the--"  
  
Harry nodded towards Hermione, "Oh...I...fine," Ron said finally getting what Harry ment after 3 minutes.  
  
"So Harry, what else are you going to do in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, finally coming out of her trance.  
  
"Well...I thought maybe we could find you guys and I dont know...grab a butterbear or something..."  
  
"Sure Harry, meet you there...say around 4? 3?" Hermione suggested. "That will give you guys enough time to eat and talk a little."  
  
"Three will be good," Harry said. "Meet you in Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione said.  
  
"So what are you guys doing today?" Harry asked trying to avoid silence.  
  
"I planned it all. It's all a surprise for Hermione," Ron said beaming.  
  
"Thats really nice Ron," Harry said. Then everyone started getting up and heading towards the doors. "Well I have to find Cho. Have fun you guys!"  
  
"Bye Harry!" Ron said while taking Hermione's hand.  
  
  
  
"Meet you at 3 Harry!" Hermione said waving. Harry waved and then disappeared into the crowd to find Cho.  
  
When Cho saw everyone was leaving, she made her way towards the doors to wait in the hall for Harry. About 5 minutes later he showed up.  
  
"Bloody hell! It was damn near impossible to get out of there!" Harry said when he finally reached her. Then he leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ready to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup," Cho said taking Harry's hand.  
  
When they got to Hogsmeade, it was about 11.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Cho asked, wondering what Harry had planned fr the day.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe we could walk around Zonko's until it's time to eat...that is...if you want to..."  
  
"Sure! I love Zonko's!" Cho sais eagerly.  
  
So they walked around Zonko's, oohing and ahhing and trying out all the new jokes that had come out since their last visit to Hogsmeade. Needless to say, they each left with a big bag and less money in their pockets.  
  
"Well want to go eat?" Harry asked checking his watch. "It's nearly 12."  
  
"Sure," Cho said. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Follow me," Harry said taking Cho's hand. Cho followed, not having a clue where they were going. Then she saw it. Madam Pudditfoot's! SHe had been here a few times with Cedric before. If he was still alive, they would be here, together, right now. Not now, not now, can't think about Cedric now...I'm here with Harry! Harry. Not Cedric, Harry.  
  
"So what do you think?" Harry asked, tearing Cho away from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"It's a wonderful surprise Harry! The perfect spot for Valentine's Day," CHo said. Then she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Thank you Harry."  
  
They found an empty table somehow. Madam Puddifoot's was definately very busy on Valentine's Day. She had decorated it beautifully for Valentine's Day with many frills and bows. Hovering over each of the intimate circular tables was a golden cherub that occasionally threw pink confetti over those who sat there.  
  
When they had reached one of the only unoccupied circular tables, Harry pulled out the chair for Cho.  
  
"Why thank you Harry," Cho said a little surprised. She didn't know that guys still did that!  
  
  
  
A few minutes after they had both taken their seats, a very stout woman with a black bun squeezed her way to their table. Harry figured that this must be Madam Puddifoot.  
  
"Hello darlings!" Madam Puddifoot managed to say, slightly out of breath. "Enjoying this lovely Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Yes ma'me," Harry said beaming at Cho which made Cho giggle and show that glorious smile of hers.  
  
  
  
"How wonderful! So what'll it be?" Madam Puddifoot said handing them the little 'carte de restaurant'. Cho ordered for them since she had been there fore then Madam Puddifoot left as she saw another customer taking seat.  
  
Just then Harry felt something land on his head. "What the--" he said as he looked up and saw that cherub throwing down pink confettie all over them.  
  
  
  
"Hey buddy, this is my job," the cherub said in an annoyed tone. Then he threw a bunch of confetti right at Harry.  
  
Dusting the pink confetti out of his hair, Harry turned to Cho and rolled his eyes. Cho giggled and said, "Wouldn't you be annoyed if you had to throw around pink confetti?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose I would be," Harry said, laughing now.  
  
Harry looked around the small, steamy tea shop to see if there was anyone he knew there. At the table right next to theirs was the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Rodger Davis, with a pretty blonde, holding hands. In fact, as Harry looked around, everyone was holding hands. I should hold her hand...I've done it a million times...Just hold her hand...Harry inched his hand foward towards Cho's...  
  
"So Harry, are we going anywhere else? It's only 12:30 now and we dont have to head back until 5:30," Cho said, trying to make conversation. She noticed Harry's hand near hers and slipped her hand in his.  
  
Harry let out a mental sigh of relief and said, "Well I was thinking, if it's alright with you that is, we could meet Ron and Hermione for a butterbear at the Three Broomstickes at 3..."  
  
"Sure, I haven't really met them yet. WEll, I know who they are but i haven't really talked to them," Cho said enthusiasticly. Hermione looked friendly and Ron looked nice too. Why not talk to them a little?  
  
Just then, their coffee came and they just sat and drank for a little while. They sat in an uncomfortable silance until they heard, "Hiya Harry, Cho." They turned around to see who it was and they immediately knew when they saw a bunch of curly brown hair and a mass of red hair finding their way through the maze of tables.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked although knowing exactly why there wree there. Afte all, he was the one who told Ron to bring Hermione there.  
  
Ron winked as Hermione replied, "Ron surprised me and brought me here! I've always wanted to come here!" Then she kissed Ron on the cheek, which of course made him blush. "Well we'll leave you two alone Harry..." Hermione said pulling Ron towards an empty table.  
  
  
  
"Bye Harry!" Ron said while one arm was nearly being pullled out of his socket. "See you at three!"  
  
"Bye you guys!" Harry said, laughing.  
  
  
  
"I didnt know they were going out," Cho said.  
  
  
  
"Neither did I until this morning," Harry said chuckling.  
  
Cho laughed and asked, "So do you just want to walk around until 3?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just go pay and we can go," Harry said getting up.  
  
After he payed, they got up and decided to browse the shops for a little while. Cho brought Harry into a bunch of little boutiques that he had never noticed before. I should really buy Cho something, Harry thought as he saw Cho eying a necklace in one of the little shops. He went over, next to her, to see the necklace. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a blue sapphire heart surrounded by gold.  
  
"Harry, isn't it beautiful? Everytime I come in here I look at it but I'll never be able to afford it.." Cho said, glancing again at the necklace. "Well it's nearly 3. We should head to the Three Broomsticks if you want to meet Hermione and Ron," Cho said getting up.  
  
"Ok," Harry said following her out of the shop and towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
When they got there, Hermione and Ron hadn't shown up yet. "So Harry, want to pass the time?" Cho asked winking.  
  
"Uh..um...yeah!" Harry said getting up.  
  
"Come on," Cho said leading him towards the back.  
  
Harry was getting all excited, just like the first time they had made out. Just because they weren't supposed to be in the back made it even more exciting.  
  
Cho led him to a back room and shut the door, put a locking charm on it and turned to face Harry. 


	8. Chapter 8Trouble Arises

Chapter 8-Trouble Arises  
  
"You look amazing in dim light," Harry said looking at her.  
  
"Well, you gave me your present, now it's time for mine to you," Cho said stepping towards Harry and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Cho had never been what you might call a 'seductress' so being this way was exciting for her as well.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he kissed her. He moved her towards the wall while they were snogging. She started running her fingers up and down  
  
his neck, making Harry groan with excitement. The little hairs on the back of his neck were now standing straight up.  
  
He broke away and began kissing her neck. The kisses were so soft and light...Cho tried to hold back a moan but failed miserably. Harry looked up into her eyes. They loooked like dark chocolate in the deep confines of the closet.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day, Harry," Cho said staring deep into the glittering emeralds of eyes. She leaned in and brushed her lips gently over his.  
  
Harry ran his hands through her straight ebony hair. He looked straight into her almond shaped eyes and whispered softly, "I love you, Cho."  
  
He then leaned in and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Harry's started to unbutton her blouse slowly, his hands shaking, making his movements awkward. Cho pulled slightly away from him, placing her hand on his.  
  
"No..." she shuddered, between breaths, "...off...now.." She couldn't finish, her emotions wrecking havoc on her thought process.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, understanding what she wanted, the feeling too powerful for words. He nodded, hearing the fabric tear beneath his hands, the buttons popping off one by one.  
  
She was pressed up against the cold stone wall, and the contrast to their body heat and sent shivers up her spine.  
  
The two bodies slid to the floor. Harry broke away, only for a moment, to discard of his own shirt. He quickly went back to Cho and they started right where they had left off.  
  
Harry slipped his arm around her shoulder and began to feel Cho's breasts under her bra. He broke away from kissing Cho and began to delicately kiss her neck, alternating from sucking lightly to gentle nibbles. He slid his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. He tenderly slid it off and began to kiss the tight peaks. His hands glided gently over her leg, reaching up to her thigh.  
  
Cho ran her hands up and down his back and torso. Cho found Harry's belt and began to undo it, which wasn't easy, as they were making out. That and the fact that it wasn't everyday that she undressed a guy. Once she had thrown the belt aside, she started to undo his pants. She could feel  
  
his hardness grow beneath her palm. Harry looked at her through his mess of hair and she knew then why she loved him so much.  
  
Harry's pants were soon with the rest of the clothes in a heap on the ground. Cho glanced down and realized that Harry looked pretty damn good in those boxers.   
  
Not good enough...  
  
Soon the boxers joined their other clothes on the floor in a heap.  
  
"Cho, are you sure about this? You want me to be your first?"  
  
"I was waiting for someone special Harry, and that's definetly you."  
  
She began massaging his hard on as he let out some moans. Then she began to lightly kiss his torso, moving up as she went, all the way until she reached his lips.   
  
He began to take off her skirt--again, not easy while making out with someone. Soon they were both naked in the dark confines of the closet. Both laying on the cold  
  
stone floor. Just then, the door knob rattled.  
  
"You did put a locking charm on it, right?" Harry whispered to Cho.  
  
"Of course I did," Cho replied. They both watched the knob continue it's jiggling, and then paused. Cho turned to Harry, "Uh Harry...is there an unlocking charm?"  
  
They both looked at each other in a panic and began to throw on their clothes while trying to be as quiet as possible.  
  
"Is there another way out of here?" Cho asked while pulling her skirt on.  
  
"I dont know! It's a closet so I would think not..." Harry said putting on his belt.  
  
"DAMN! Then we'll just have to wait for whoever it is to leave," Cho replied.  
  
After all their clothes were on, even though slightly misplaced and ruffled, they went to the door to make sure that whoever had been tryng to get into the closet were gone. Harry placed his ear to the door.  
  
"I don't hear anything...they must be gone..."  
  
"Ok...just go out and act as if nothing happened," Cho said, desperately trying to fix her hair.  
  
So they opened the door a crack, just to make sure, and then slid out.  
  
"Harry," Cho said stopping just out of the door, "that was great. We'll have to finish it sometime." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Breaking away, Harry replied, "Definately," and with that, they went to meet Ron and Hermione.  
  
Just as they got to the end of the hall, a pale, fair haired boy jumped in front of them.  
  
"Potter...Chang...fancy seeing you two...out," Draco said with a sly grin turning towards Harry, "and up."  
  
Harry looked down slightly embarressed. The embarressment quickly turned to anger though.  
  
"Out of our way Malfoy," Harry said, getting irritated just by the sight of him.  
  
"Oh Potter, what's the rush? There didn't seem to be any when you two were back," he flung his head in the direction of the closet, "there..." Draco said with a smug look.  
  
"What...what are you..er..talking about Malfoy?" Cho said getting flustered.  
  
Harry's face started to turn red, either out of embaressment or anger he wasn't sure.  
  
"Oh come on Cho...you didn't honestly think no one would see you two go back there...or hear you while walking by, now, did you?" Malfoy said still grinning.  
  
"Malfoy-not a WORD of this to ANYONE!" Harry said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dare think of it," Malfoy said with a chuckle.  
  
"Please Draco," Cho said embarrassed, "don't..."  
  
Draco grinned and stated to walk away. "Don't worry," he said and then walked off to his Slytherin mates.  
  
Cho turned to Harry, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Let's forget about him...he won't do anything...I hope," he said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. With that, they went to go see Ron and Hermione. 


End file.
